Episode 7: Mr. Brooks
Tag : "The horrifying true-life tale of comedian Albert Brooks' serial killing adventures. What do you mean I can't say that? Slander?!" Official Show Notes : "In our first episode sans Simon, we welcome friend-of-the-show Jeanette Laird to the guest host seat, to discuss the Kevin Costner split-personality serial killer Mr. Brooks. Meanwhile, Stuart makes a movie pitch, Dan reveals an embarrassing secret about Charlie's Angels, and Jeanette teaches us how to kill a man." Movie Summary Premise : Dan starts with a synopsis from Wikipedia . Story : One of the better non-sports-related Kevin Costner performances. Of the movies where Kevin Costner plays a serial killer, it's one of the best. : There's a million plots in the movie. Half the people in the movie are killers, an accurate portrayal of life. : Stuart didn't think Demi Moore was necessary to the movie at all. Her hair looks super great, according to Stuart. Jeanette thinks it looks flat. Stuart somehow missed Charlie's Angels 2. Dan thinks Charlie's Angels 2 is better than Charlie's Angels, because it was still trying to be serious in some way, whereas Charlie's Angels 2 put the Angels in fetish gear all the time. (This is the reason Pervazoid #1 likes movies.) Stuart is not attracted to any of them even though he's supposed to be. : Stuart liked the chemistry between Costner and Hurt. Jeanette thought it didn't make any sense. Liking Kevin Costner is always an uphill battle. Final Judgments * Dan: Kinda liked it for how insane it was. See it on a Tuesday on HBO after a couple of drinks. * Stuart: Weirdly enjoyed it. Don't quite know why. "I'm along for the ride with this Dane Cook dude." * Jeanette: Bad-bad movie. Honk-shoo. * (Simon's a negative guy, this explains positive ratings.) Episode Highlights Tangents : Simon doesn't have jaw cancer. : Dan's cat meows a lot. : Stuart pitches the movie to Dan and Jeanette as studio execs. He's already got a poster. : Mr. Brooks' daughter may have gone to a logging school. That's why she had a hatchet. It's the most sexual way to kill someone. : Stuart ain't gonna lie. He really likes the movie Kuffs. Milla Jovovich is totally in it. Dr. Giggles was one of the bad guys. Movie Pitches Quotes Listener Mail Mailbag Song : @Time Letters : "Mail Title" from Listener Lastnamewithheld @Time : "Mail Title" from Listener Lastnamewithheld @Time : "Mail Title" from Listener Lastnamewithheld @Time Recommendations * (Stuart) :: He tries to sell it as a really good period piece. It transports you to the days of yore. Which is a long time ago. If you like freedom and don't like some giant dude with a lot of slaves telling you what to do, watch 300. * (Dan) :: His friend legally downloaded it for him. His name is Mr. Brooks of Mr. Brooks Lane, 1234 Fake Street. * (Jeanette) :: Fell asleep during 300. Thought about recommending Stuart's mom, but she's not a movie. George of the Jungle with Brendan Fraser is good if you want to feel ridiculous and pissed off. Stinger : "DSL lips" would be redundant, like "ATM machine." Stung by sexy bees? Unclear. Category:Episodes Category:Reiko Aylesworth Category:Dane Cook Category:Kevin Costner Category:Phillip DeVona Category:Marg Helgenberger Category:William Hurt Category:Demi Moore Category:Danielle Panabaker Category:Split Decisions Category:Laura Bailey Category:Filmed in Louisiana